epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/"Fallen" - An Ocarina of Time Song
so here is something different. I'm a big fan of NateWantstoBattle and his zelda rock album 'Songs of Time' and I got bored and was trying to deal with writers block and this was what I came up with. Told from the persepective of Ganondorf during the clash at the end of OoT, this song was kind of a random thing i came up with. Not exactly sure if I'd call it good but ya'know...whatever. Figured I'd post it here so it's somewhere people actually could read it. Couple people I know told me to bring it into my creative writing class so i guess ill test the waters here lol. Feel free to lemme know if you enjoyed it...or don't, it's whatevs. "Fallen" Verse 1: Do you remember what this world used to be? Remember living as a Kokiri? You've changed so much, these seven years. Now it seems you've conquered all your fears. On that faithful day, with our first encounter. I should of known it would be your finest hour. But then you managed to make your first mistake. You let me in and then it was just too late. You journeyed all this time. But this kingdom is already mine! Chorus: '' There is nothing left of that world you once knew. You ascended my tower, but now these toys are too much for you. The ending of days. You shall wish for my praise. Your treasonous child, you will pay for your crime. Now your kingdom has fallen and soon you will in time.'' Verse 2: The brutal desert I used to call my home. And all the empty places I would roam. I felt the cruelest winds that have ever blown. But now my heart is as strong as stone. Now I have power and I sit upon my thrown. Your courage means nothing, and soon you will die alone. You will never understand. What it's like to be the only man. You should have stayed where you belong. But this was fated all along! Chorus: '' There is nothing left of that world you once knew. You ascended my tower, but now these toys are too much for you. The ending of days. You shall wish for my praise. Your treasonous child, you will pay for your crime. Now your kingdom has fallen and soon you will in time.'' Verse 3: They all called you the Hero of Time. But the princess is gone, Hyrule is all mine. You can try to beat me, but you know you can't defeat me. I know you think you have a kingdom to defend. But my eternal reign shall never end. You can try to run, or try to hide. But you can't defeat the beast inside! Chorus: There is nothing left of that world you once knew. You ascended my tower, but now these toys are too much for you. The ending of days. You shall wish for my praise. Your treasonous child, you will pay for your crime. Now your kingdom has fallen and soon you will, soon you will in, soon you will in time! Category:Blog posts